The Foster Theory
by LorkiLaufeyson
Summary: After the extra-terrestrial events that took place in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, it was if everything had never happened at all. Uprooted from the small New Mexican town, Jane Foster finds herself residing in Freedom, OK as a storm chaser. Suffering a near fatal death, her memories of that one day came flooding back into her mind. S.H.I.E.L.D wants her dead. Thor was still alive.
1. Prologue

_Lost memories I seek to find  
In dusty caverns of my mind -  
To travel those abraded trails  
Then lift those misty tattered veils  
As set through time, where thought prevails._

_-Valerie Dohren "Lost Minds"._

**Prologue**

**T**here wasn't a more terrifying way to loose who you were, to be ripped of every tear you once cried, of every breath you once took. Yesterday had come, and it had gone by so quickly, it was like a blink of an eye, and then it was gone.

_Literally._

I awoke in a strange place, in a strange gown, strapped to a cold, metallic surface. I could feel the restraints around my wrists, around my ankles, like shackles holding me to my sins.

"_What have I done?" _Was all that I could ask of myself, but I could not answer.

Lights above had blinded my vision, like the sun would blind anyone's.

I yearned to feel heat, a warmth that left me feeling safe, as if I were a child under the covers and no monster could ever touch me, ever dare to try.

Restless thoughts swirled through my mind, as I tried to recollect what had taken place in the last several hours.

My lover had left me, had returned home, promising he'd return.

Then they had turned up, and things had gone horribly wrong.

I watched as my friends were detained in separate vehicles from me, my life, stolen from my very hands.

I fought the forces that were so desperately trying to ruin me, trying to rip me apart.

Tears of bitterness streamed down my flushed face, curse words flying from my mouth, blind punches that made contact with no one.

It was as if I were fighting ghosts, though they could touch me, I could never make contact with them.

It took several of them to hold me down, several of them to get me to calm down.

The moment I was entered into the back of one of their vehicles, a sharp, piercing pain had entered into my forearm.

Suddenly the world that was once so stable, was starting to spin out of control.

Blurs of people in black suits blended together with the white back ground of the vehicle we were in.

I was laid upon a cold ground, left to shiver, left to feel the tears of acid sliding down my face.

All I could think of was the blue eyes that had once stared at me, the warmth that was once within my body, the sensation that was taking place on my lips.

All of those once perfect moments, were now like distant memories.

A bitter taste was within my mouth, a pounding against my rib cage that reminded me that even without him, I was still alive.

So _why, _did I feel so _dead?_

I no longer felt as if I were myself, but instead I was some sort of zombie, and could only be awoken by true loves kiss.

The love that no longer existed.

Voices interrupted her thoughts instantly, as they entered her room, as they began approaching her.

She tried turning her head to look at them, but it was like lifting a lead block.

She gave up trying to move, when she had found that her head had been restrained to the table she was laid upon as well.

Familiar, but at the same time, distant voices stood above her, but all she could make out was the same bright light she was seeing before.

"_It will be much harder to take them from her," _spoke one voice, it was deep, unfriendly.

"_She proves to be a fighter, to be strong. It will take full power to remake her."_

"_That's more likely to kill her then it would save her." _responded the other voice, a man, this voice was more familiar to her then the other one.

There was nothing but silence for the last two moments, and it was soul eating.

She wanted to drum her fingers impatiently, to ask them continue their conversation, but her brain refused to work.

She wondered if she were truly awake, or if this was all some sort of horrible dream.

She wasn't for sure how long it had been, but it had been quite some time before the harsh voice decided to speak.

"_It's a chance, that we are willing to take."_

She felt her hands begin to shake, as she tried to move her feet, to lift her back, but she was getting no where.

The coldness began to seep it's way through her skin, piercing her like a ton of tiny knives, her bones suddenly aching.

The light that shined above her, seemed to be getting brighter, it's light searing through her mind, making her head throb with pain.

She curled her fingers into her hands, her nails digging deep into her palms.

The first memory flashed across her mind, as if it were happening in that moment, it was first arriving into the small town that she had spent months, researching.

The light shown brighter, suddenly that memory seemed to vanish, the pain coursing through her body was getting painful by the second.

She thought she could feel blood pouring down her face, but it was beads of cold sweat.

The next memory that appeared in her mind was the sight of what seemed to be a twister, but it's aura was unlike anything she had ever seen.

It took her a moment to figure out what was going on, but it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Her memories were fading, they were erasing everything she had gone through in the past few months._

Fighting against the restraints, she tried to prevent them from doing anymore damage.

It was as if she were some sort of digital file, that everything important to her within her mind was nothing but a document, being erased.

Her lover was next, his blue eyes piercing into her brown ones.

She remembered how they were like jewels, shining, bright, worth so much.

Now they were beginning to fade, beginning to turn dull.

Her back arched in pain, tears working on breaking through her eye lids.

He stood before her now, his hand firmly grasping onto her arm, his words promised that he would one day return for her.

She flung herself at him quickly, her face crashing into his, their lips meeting in a passionate manner.

Her lover had fought many dangerous, strenuous, and bitter battles, but she swore that he had never experienced the battle that was going on between each other.

She hungrily let her lips wrap themselves around his, it wasn't too long after that that same amount of passionate hunger was returned.

Her mind raced, her heart pounded excitedly within her chest, beating brutally against her rib cage.

That memory, was now fading, but it was the memory that she fought to keep the most.

Her hands clenching and then releasing the tightness of her fists, she felt a scream forming, building within her throat, but nothing more then a whimper could escape her sealed lips.

The tears streamed down her face in violent drops, the kiss fading from her mind.

"_He's gone."_

It was the last thing she had said, before she trudged after her friends, tears burning the edges of her eyes.

The light vanished quickly, and her eyes had suddenly flown themselves open.

Two faces were their to great her, one looked pleased, and the other looked as if he had just witnessed someone's murder.

She lifted her body off of the cold table, a pain piercing through her head, but she could not recall what she had done to make it hurt so bad.

"_Where am I?" _she wasn't for sure if she had even said it, but considering the fact that they were now looking at her, she figured that she had.

"You were in an accident, Miss Onlay." said the male voice she had heard when she was out, his face grim.

"Tornado struck your home, destroyed your entire town. You and your friends were some lucky survivors."

_Town. Survivors. Tornado._

None of it made sense, she could not recall anything.

Perhaps her head was hit when the storm hit, causing her to loose some of her memories.

She laid back down on the table, staring up the ceiling, which bore a bland white color.

The two figures that stood above her, looked at each other in silent agreement.

Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, the extra terrestrial god of thunder, the battle that took place, never happened.

Jane Foster, no longer existed.


	2. An Unsteady Heart (Chp 1)

_The name of the author is the first to go  
followed obediently by the title, the plot,  
the heartbreaking conclusion, the entire novel  
which suddenly becomes one you have never read,  
never even heard of. _

_-_Billy Collins, "Forgetfulness".

**Chapter One**

**-**_**Jane**_**-**

**T**he sounds surrounding the vast and noble area were all so terrifying, as clouds of gray circled in the sky.

There was the crunching of metal, the screaming of what sounded like trains rushing forward.

_It wasn't expected, it wasn't meant to happen._

Yet there she stood, staring up into the sky, staring into oblivion, an angry hole opened in the sky above.

The lightning that crawled through the sky told her that she should run, she should hide and seek safety in shelter.

Her mind, her heart, told her other wise.

There were voices, somewhere in the background they called for her, somewhere from far behind, they were distraught, but the wind carried them away.

It was like distant memories, drifting away in her mind, vanishing from all her thoughts.

All that was left, was her tiny frail body, left to fight against the vicious winds of the powerful storm.

Something snapped behind her, sending a chill up her spine.

She turned to see a telephone pole falling straight towards her, she barely had a chance to blink, before she knew that it was all too late.

She expected it to crush her body, she expected to feel pain, to die bitterly, but none of these feelings ever came.

Instead, it felt as if she were floating in midair, arms embracing her, someone speaking into her ear.

She opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a suit of armor, it looked complicated, nearly impossible to get undone.

She began to follow the armor up to the persons face, but before her eyes could ever make contact with a face, a voice began calling out to her.

Jane's head, resting in her hands comfortably, jumped up with a sudden jerk.

The young woman's light brown eyes opened quickly, a startled gasp had escaped from her lips.

Her head had whirled itself around to see a familiar figure, a petite young woman wearing her traditional cardigan, and a T-shirt that read: _"Nobody is perfect. I'm Nobody"._

Black wired framed glasses took up most of her face, and bright red lipstick stuck out against her pale skin.

Her lips were curled up in a sarcastic smirk, her eyes were lit up with an innocent mischievousness to them.

Jane should know, that the next words to leave the woman's lips would be something she'd regret hearing about.

"You were dreaming about him again, weren't you?"

Rolling her eyes, Jane began to straighten herself up, wiping the sleepy expression from her eyes.

The last thing she had wanted to talk about with her friend, was a dream about some mysterious man saving her in her dreams.

"What makes you think I was dreaming about him again?"

The smirk on her friends face widened, as she pulled out a chair, falling into ungracefully.

She almost regretted asking.

"Well, for starters, your back is stiff, your eyes are dilated, you look as if you've just woken up from a nightmare gone dreamish, and there is drool on the table from where you've clearly been staring at someone quite..delightful." she finished, pushing her glasses up onto her nose.

Jane glared at her friend defiantly, her fingers digging into the table cloth.

"Darcy, don't you have somewhere better to be?"

Popping a piece of bread into her mouth, Darcy had shrugged dramatically.

"I don't know, do I?"

Jane placed her hand upon her head, squeezing her eyes shut as if she were in deep pain.

Darcy pulled this shit, what, every single day?

She knew what Darcy wanted, and Jane wasn't one to give into what Darcy had wanted her to do.

"I don't know, don't you have Ian to baby sit?"

Darcy nearly choked on her bread, before bringing a glass of water to her lips nervously.

"If, by babysitting, you mean, sharing a-_uh.._ bed..That happened." Darcy admitted, tracing her finger around the rim of the glass nervously.

If you could have seen a better reaction to a situation such as this, I am sure you would be rolling.

Jane's eyes widened, she envisioned them popping out of her head like a cartoon characters.

Her jaw went slack, leaving her to stare at her friend in the most ridiculous manner.

"You...Oh..my..You Wore your intern?!" She cried, a tone of disbelief was in her voice.

Darcy's face should have flushed red, she should have told her friend to quiet her voice for they were in a restaurant, but none of that had happened.

Instead Darcy shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes on the glass.

"If by wearing, you mean that we went at it, then yes, I did."

Hundreds of questions were boiling at the top of Jane's head, questions that centered itself around the word why, but she could never bring herself to ask it.

It was none of her business to ask as to why Darcy had or had not done something she did not totally agreed.

Though deep down, it made her heart ache with a twinge of regret.

Here she was having dreams about a mysterious knight in shining armor, while her friend, the last person she had expected, was experiencing a love that was far more real.

Never, had she ever felt so cliché.

"My intern's intern decided to wear my intern." she muttered, trying her best to sound amused.

It seeped through quickly, though.

Like water soaking through a paper towel, Jane's real feelings suddenly became clear to the perky girl.

Raising her head, Darcy had narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"You are jealous, aren't you?"

Taken aback by Darcy's response, Jane's head shook violently.

"Jealous? _Hardly. _I-I am happy for you." she tried, before cringing.

That was far from convincing, Jane could tell the moment Darcy had crossed her arms.

"Jane, nothing happened between Ian and I last night. He's at his mom's, remember?"

Jane had not meant to look so relieved, but her tensed shoulders relaxed quickly, her back resting itself into her chair.

"Oh thank God, I was afraid that you were going to tell me next that you were pregnant."

Darcy had made a face, it looked to be somewhere between disgust and disbelief.

"Jane, I am not that much of a screw up. If I was, who cares? It's _you _that I am worried about."

Jane's eyes lifted themselves, her eyebrows raised slightly at the response of her friend.

"_It's you that I am worried about" _echoed through her mind, bouncing around the walls of her brain.

"_Me?" _Jane retorted.

Darcy nodded, her head reminded Jane of a bobble head.

If it were not for the situation, Jane would have laughed at her own thoughts.

"Yes Jane, I _am. _It has been over a year since our situation, and you are still having dreams about some factitious guy who is your knight in shining armor, and it's crushing your chances of having a _real _relationship."

"Define a '_REAL_' relationship, Darcy."

Darcy's hand had made contact with her face, a tiny groan escaping her lips.

What was this, the millionth time she has explained it?

She should start keeping track of how often this situation was brought up.

"A real relationship, Jane. It's where you meet a real guy, hold real hands, make out for real, get married for real, and if you are lucky, you just might get _REAL _sex!"

There was a gagging noise at the back of Jane's throat, somewhere between a choke and a surprised squeak.

Her eyes burning, she crossed her arms.

"I thought we agreed, Darcy, that we would not say the 'S' word."

"That's not the 'S' word, Jane. The 'S' word is shit, which is what you happen to be pulling right now."

A look of surprised crossed the girls face, as she dug her hands into the table cloth once again.

It was evident, that by the look on her friend's face, Jane was officially sick of Darcy's shit.

Grabbing her journal within her hands, Jane rose from the chair she sat upon, and began to make her way towards the exit.

Pissed off, Darcy leapt from the chair like a cat, tailing quickly after her upset friend.

"You get back here Jane Roberts, or I'll-"

Jane spun around quickly, her brown eyes were smoldering like fire, her jaw was clenched shut tightly.

"You'll _what?! _You will tase me?! You've seen how well that works out before!"

Spinning on her heel, Jane had turned her back on her friend, expecting to make her way towards the exit but was surprised to have her body collide with another.

A foam cup had burst between the two figures, sending coffee dripping down both of their clothes.

Jane raised her arms in surprise, her jaw once again dropping open, her eyes were burning even more.

She looked up at her competition, and found herself staring at a young man, who was easily her age.

He had amber brown hair, and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

She thought she had ever seen.

A face flashed before her eyes, it was quick, sudden.

The male image that she saw before her was familiar, blue piercing eyes, shoulder length, familiar blonde hair.

He smiled past her, _no, _he was smiling at her.

Jane had felt her hands shake, as the image slowly faded into the young man she was seeing before her.

He looked concerned, embarrassed even, but there were no longer signs of that man she was seeing before.

Darcy was watching between the two figures, content as if she were watching a Nicholas Spark's movie scene unfold right in front of her.

Unfortunate for Darcy though, there would be no passionate kissing, with close bodies and fingers roaming through each others hair.

Removing his hand from his side, the man extended it out for Jane to take.

"I-I do not believe we met before, I'm Jacob." he tried, his voice was quiet, with very little confidence.

It took Jane a moment, she blinked twice before she had closed her mouth quickly, and lowered her hands.

Her eyes, still burning, looked into the young man known as Jacob.

"I'm _late._" she harshly said back, before brushing past the boy and lowering her head quickly.

Her hair shrouded her face, like a veil meant to hide herself from everyone.

She left the boy with his hand extended, left Darcy fuming to herself.

She left with the simple conclusion, the obvious theory: _She simply was not ready for love._


	3. Stormy Lies (Chp 2)

_His encounter with  
life so brief  
As the sun warmed  
the waters he  
was gone  
A mist evaporating  
into the air  
As if a leaf caught  
in the wind  
carried him away  
Before my eyes he  
vanished  
Suddenly a memory  
of yesterday._

_-_Heather Burns, "Suddenly A Memory".

**Chapter Two**

**-Jane-**

**T**he awkward moments of this morning with Darcy kept playing themselves through Jane's mind, like rewinding back to a specific moment on a VCR just to re-watch it over again.

Darcy has been pulling shit like this for months now, begging that Jane open up, begging that she'd at least give other guys a chance.

There were moments where Jane had despised her friend for being so pressuring, but there were some moments where Jane had contemplated what her friend had said, and nearly considered giving it a shot.

Darcy was all about never being along, all about finding the right guy, dipping your toes into freezing cold water.

She often brought up her friend Ian as an example of a perfect relationship, and Jane would grimace.

Ian is some guy that Darcy had met on an internet dating site, but she wasn't intending him to be her boyfriend.

She simply wanted someone who could do all the things that she did not want to, which was virtually everything Jane had asked the young woman to do.

Being the interns intern soon turned into a date for two, then a relationship so heated, you swore that it was the cause for global warming.

Of course, Jane was more then happy for her friend, though at the same time she was frustrated.

Just because she wasn't ready for those types of relationships, didn't mean that she was destined to die alone, as Darcy had made it seem.

She would see someone clearly good looking from across the room, and that's when she would approach him to ask him out.

That would be before she'd grasp her hands together nervously, and feel the chilled coldness of something metal.

She'd look to her finger, and see the ring on her left hand, a tiny little diamond ring with fancy designs of birds on the band.

She wasn't for sure who the ring had come from, or where it had come from, it was just there.

Like everything else that happened after that day, it was simply just there.

Like a shackle binding her to wall, it kept her from moving forward, from reaching out.

Memories of that day were about the same, though they were very faint, like someone had opened her head and cleaned her out of all the memories that took place.

In a sense, she think someone had.

It was that day, that changed them all, whether it be for the better or the worse.

She could only remember traces, tiny memories of dark gray clouds, of something with an incredible force striking her body.

There was the pain of what felt like her body had been crushed by ton of bricks, the taste of blood was like metal on her tongue.

Her friends called out for her, somewhere above her they cried.

She felt as if she were being lifted into the clouds, her mind spinning from the blow.

Darcy clutched her aching body inside of her arms, there were tears streaming down her face, which was odd because Darcy rarely ever cried.

As Darcy's hands attempted to lift Jane into another persons, she had seen the sight of blood on her hands.

_My blood._

The memory would grow fainter from then on, as a pain pierced Jane's head like a knife.

Withdrawing her thoughts from darkest place was even more painful then the memory itself.

Often she would snap out of it gasping, or wake up to find herself breaking into a cold sweat.

Her limbs would be shaking, violently bitter tears threatening to pour over her cheeks.

She'd close her eyes, let them brim there for a moment, before attempting to fall back into a sleep, or to continue working on whatever it was she had been dealing with.

One night the dreams were simply too much to handle, and she found herself waking to the sound of her own screaming.

She'd found herself tangled up in her blankets and sheets, her pillows on the floor, her heart beating restlessly within her chest.

She couldn't imagine, sharing a bed with someone and them finding her in this sort of manner.

_NO, _she'd forever remain single, if it meant keeping sanity.

She'd never let anyone see her this way.

Today, it had happened again, only it took place when she was awake and well aware of it all happening.

Whenever it had happened, she wanted to take the ring upon her finger, and chuck it across the room.

She wanted to take everything within her mind, and set fire to her thoughts.

She wanted to destroy the very thing, that was ripping her apart.

Making her way into the bathroom of her one level house, she began to run cold water inside of her sink, and splashed the cold liquid onto her warm skin.

She felt as if she had been suffering an illness, her skin feverish and her pupils dilated.

It was as if someone had set the fear of God before her, and she was condemned to an eternity of hell.

With what has been going on the past year of her life, she might as well have been in hell.

This time though, the flashback of her memories had been different.

There was a flash of an old memory she did not recall that had danced across her mind, it involved her running to a limp body in the middle of a dusty dirt road.

She sat beside whoever this being was, her hands grasping onto their face.

She was pleading that whoever it was be alright, pleading that whoever they were, they'd stay with her.

"_It's over." _Was all the voice had said.

It was distorted, the voice sounded watery, like a waterlogged video cassette.

"_No," _The other voice firmly said, it was clear that it was her own.

She stroked the other beings face, made her keep the beings eyes on hers.

"_It's not over."_

The being beneath her had rasped, almost instinctively she had imagined a small smile spreading across his lips.

She had come to the conclusion that this being was a he, probably someone she had loved.

_Perhaps he was the reason behind the ring on her finger._

She had no recollection, though, of ever loving a single man before in her life.

She felt this beings hand raise itself, as it held onto the back of her head gently.

Jane felt her body shake, as she desperately wanted to melt against this persons body, let her head rest above his chest, listen to the calming rhythm of his heart.

Her brown eyes threatening tears, she held onto him with her dear life.

"_I mean," _he gasped, she could feel him shudder in pain.

"_You're safe."_

It was those words, that had snapped her out of it all, and had led to the moment of her leaning over the sink, ice cold water dripping off of her warm face.

She looked up from the porcelain sink slowly, her eyes making contact with herself in the mirror.

Her face resembled someone who looked as if they had lost more then just sleep, but someone that they truly loved.

Her eyes were rimmed with red, a dark purple color lining the underneath of her eyelids.

She was miserable, she could tell from the way her body arched over in pain, the way her eyes portrayed someone who was dying, her heart beating restlessly as it always had.

_Something was wrong with her._

Jane straightened herself quickly at the sound of a door opening itself, she quickly worked to wipe the water off of her face and make herself look as perky as possible.

A mask, that was what she had always worn.

She feared that one day though, her mask was going to be torn away.

She emerged from the rest room and into her small kitchen to find an older man fiddling with some devices on a counter, while he struggled to pull on his jacket.

The man's hair was wayward, as if the wind had blown it out of place.

She could tell by the man's posture that something was up, something unusual.

"Erik?" her voice hesitantly questioned, as if she were approaching a rogue animal.

The man turned quickly, nearly knocking all of the devices on the counter onto the tiled kitchen floor.

His eyes were wide with bewilderment, as if he had expected it to be only himself there, a pencil was in his mouth.

That all was pushed aside though, when the man had pulled the pencil out of his mouth and gave Jane a warm smile.

"_Jane, _boy am I glad you are here! I have some good news! Tonight, there is going to be the mother of all thunderstorms and we will be able to chase it!" Erik beamed, like a child who was about to take a visit to an amusement park.

Jane felt her face lighten up a bit, but it wasn't enough to keep her looking as positively pleased as Erik was.

Storm chasing was Jane's hobby, sort of like kite flying or horse back riding was to anyone else.

This was where she had gotten her thrill, her adrenaline that kept her mind off those horrifying memories.

For some reason, this made her feel the most like herself.

Darcy and Erik would tag along and help her, their own adrenaline about as high as hers.

They were said to be some of the dumbest, yet bravest storm chasers out there.

As if noticing her half smile, Erik's own excited smile had faded off of his face.

He removed his hand from his side, and placed it firmly upon Jane's shoulder.

She looked up at the older man with semi-bright eyes, but he could quickly see the tired hidden within them.

"Jane, are you alright?" he asked softly, his hand squeezing her shoulder lightly.

She looked at the devices on the counter behind her, and thought about the memories that played in her mind just moments earlier.

No one knew about the dreams, the flash backs, the screaming or the crying over them.

She was the only one that knew, just her and her alone.

It would always remain that way.

Forcing a small smile onto her face, she glanced up at Erik warmly.

"Yeah, I am fine. Darcy just had another one of her _'Make Jane Mingle' _spells that left me feeling kind of angry at her."

Erik almost looked as if he did not believe her, but then he had nodded and turned his back towards the devices and began gathering.

Jane had released a relieved sigh, as she leaned against the table and watched him stuff the gear into a bag.

Over the years, Erik has become the closest thing Jane could considered a father.

She couldn't imagine what life would have been like without him, or even Darcy, despite the fact that she could be one of the most annoying people she knew.

They were still a family, a pretty unusual family, but none-the-less, a family.

When Erik had had the bag filled with everything they needed, he turned to face Jane one last time, before placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

Then came the look of a father, complete with soft eyes and a warm face.

"You do realize that if something were wrong, you could tell me anything, correct?"

Jane felt a lump form in her throat, as she swallowed hard to quickly hide it.

Nodding slowly, she tried to keep her face from turning pale.

"Of course," she had sincerely said to him, though behind her mask she had felt herself cringing.

_She was lying, as she always had._

She could tell that Erik was still doubting her earlier problem, still curious about the fact that there may be more, but he quickly pushed it all aside when he leaned in and kissed her forehead softly.

Suddenly she had felt even more guilty for lying to him, more then she had ever felt before.

When he had pulled away to shoulder his bag, he looked at her firmly.

"Be ready to leave in an hour, I have to get some food for our trip. Also, don't get impatient and take off by yourself. Storms like this can be dangerous for one to take on on their own."

Jane nodded slowly, and watched as he left through the front door, their gear in tow.

She waited for a few moments, waited to make sure that Erik was long gone, before she had made a mad dash to the kitchen sink and pulled out a bag of her own.

Inside was her own gear, most of which she had made on her own, and some emergency food and a journal.

She quickly brought the bag to her shoulder, and began to make her way into the garage where her storm chasing vehicle had sat.

If she was ever going to get her mind off these stupid memories, this would be the way to do it.

She'd go after the storm alone, and she wouldn't have to worry about a single thing.

With this vehicle, she'd be perfectly safe.

Opening the door, she tossed her bag inside of the passengers seat and started the vehicle.

As soon as she was making her way towards a deserted area outside of town, she could feel her tensed muscles begin to relax, and all thoughts of the devastating nightmares began to leave her mind.

Tonight was the night, that she was going to prove herself that she didn't need the help from either of her friends.

Tonight was the night, that would change everything.


	4. Everything Begins With A Spark (Chp 3)

**_AN: So like an asshat, I posted chapter three instead of chapter two.. So if you could go back to chapter two and re-read it, that be great.:P I apologize for my pathetic error. Enjoy! ~Lorki_**

_There's this chain tied to me  
A chain of broken memories  
memories of love and hate,  
memories I can't replace,  
memories I would love to change,  
so I would no longer feel the pain._

_-_Matthew Petranovich, "Chain Of Broken Memories"

**Chapter Three**

**-Thor-**

**T**he moment he was called to leave Midgard, he knew that it was going to be the biggest regret that he had ever felt.

He thought that being banished was going to be an awful lot like hell, but it had proven to be the exact opposite.

Leaving proved to be hell, the pain that he desperately tried to hide as he said good bye to his friends.

The moment he had awoken on the dusty ground of earth, he expected to be alone.

He was surprised to see that above him stood three shadows, a light blinding his vision.

He blinked a couple of times, waiting for the blurriness in his to clear up before he was able to focus on the being before him.

It was a young women, with shoulder length brown hair falling down her shoulders, before curling inward at the end.

The reflection from the strange light in her hands seem to make her skin appear as if it were glowing, her eyes soft, concerned, radiant.

She appeared before him, like an angel ready to save him.

Maybe he had died, had gone to Valhalla, and this was who was there to greet him.

"_Where did he come from?"_ she had asked the two beings above her, her voice was flustered.

Only before, was she staring into his eyes, about as entranced as he was, her jaw hung slightly open in surprise.

He could have watched her forever, the way her lips moved, the way her voice had come out in an angelically stern tone.

He could have sat there, and look like a complete and absolute fool.

Then he stood, calling out for a friend that was no longer, while the three beings rambled about stuff that made no sense to him.

It was clear that this was no where near, no where like home.

That night, he had grown to admire the mortals.

They were not so weak as he had thought, even though they lacked the long lasting life of the Asgardians.

The woman though, she entertained him.

When she was deep in thought, she'd crease her eyebrows, squint her eyes at the subject before her.

Everything around her was like an experiment to be examined, thoroughly picked apart in her mind.

He loved the way her eyes would light up when she made a discovery, or the way her smile would spread wide across her face in wonder.

In those two days, he had found out that he had grown to truly love her, and all of her strange quirks, her unusually large words.

Saying goodbye was like ripping her heart out, ripping _his _own heart.

He thought that a kiss to the hand would have been more then enough, but then he had seen it: her knitted together eyebrows, her squinted eyes, her soft frown.

He thought maybe she was trying to fight back her emotions, unsure of how she was to say goodbye.

He feared that he would have to leave without hearing her voice, one last time before he would have gone.

Then she had surprised him completely.

Her eyes squeezing shut, she threw herself into him, enveloping him into a kiss that was both full of passion, and hunger for the person before her.

Her lips wrapped around his in a forceful, yet delicate manner, her tongue, he was afraid, would find it's way somehow into his mouth.

He was not one to be foreign to the ways of kissing, but upon first kisses, he was not use to it being filled with so much more then any other kiss he had imagined.

He resisted the urge to draw her closer, to tangle his fingers into her hair, to bring his own tongue back into hers.

He was afraid to be passionate with someone he had only just met, but his emotions could not be helped.

His lips curled around hers, his arms remaining at her waist, enjoying the warmth of her breath on his face.

_He loved her, Jane Foster, he loved her._

He loved her eyes, her hair, the way she smiled in awe, the way she left him speechless and breathless, the way the stars in the sky had amazed her.

_He loved her._

It wasn't neither one of them that had broken the kiss off on their own, but rather as them breaking it off together, like a decision was set in their minds.

His forehead pressed against hers, her nose was barely two centimeters away from touching his.

They were both breathless, her breath was hot against his lips, her eyes never leaving his.

Their hearts pounded with endless excitement, their stomachs filled fluttering butterflies.

He could kiss her again, and he would have in a heartbeat.

It was unworthy, in Asgard, to loose yourself before a commitment made on the alter, but he would loose himself for this women.

Saving himself, would only make it all the more better.

He left after that, with only the memory of their few days with one another, with the memory of their clearly passionate kiss, their clearly evident love for one another.

He left, only to find out days later that the Jane Foster he had loved, was no longer.

The ones know as S.H.I.E.L.D, the ones who had promised to be his allies, to protect and to care for Jane Foster while he was gone, took her away from him.

She was now known as Jane Roberts, she chased storms, she lived in a small town much like the one he had met her in, but it was different all at the same time.

She no longer knew who he was, nor did she remember the heated moment that they had shared before he had gone.

S.H.I.E.L.D had dishonored his trust, dishonored the promise they had made.

More then anything, did he wish to seek vengeance on the beings that stole her from him, to make them pay for what they had done, to bring Jane and her friends to the world that she would be safe.

He knew though, that actions such as these would be of wrong doing, and in doing so, he would hurt Jane in the long run.

_She would not remember him._

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of foot steps making his way up behind him, the sights of Jane Foster vanishing before him, the vision of a fire burning was in front of him.

He squeezed his fist, closing his eyes hard and trying to bring her back.

Nothing would calm his anxious heart.

"Thinking of her again?"

The voice behind him was amused, while at the same time sorry for him.

He could tell that this was someone who truly cared for his concern, for his well being.

"It is unwise to be in my presence right now, mother.."

The words pained his heart, for they were words he had once spoken to his brother.

His brother was now a highly dangerous criminal, sitting in the cells in the lower portion of the castle.

His mother walked around the fire pit before him, pausing directly across from him.

She looked as she always did, dressed in a fine gold gown, her green cloak over her shoulders.

Her fair blue eyes, though they were worn and tired, looked at her son with absolute loving and kindness.

There was a smile tugging at her lips, causing the corners of her eyes to crease with wrinkles.

It was the sort of face you could never find yourself staying mad at, and if you did, it was only for a short period of time.

"Thor, your distracted demeanor does not go unnoticed, you know." she reminded him, her tone was careful.

Thor had released a weary sigh, looking down into the deepest part of the fire.

That was what Jane's and his love had felt like, and since he had been away from her, he had felt like the coldest being on earth.

"I know, father has already pointed it out to me. He wishes that I find interest in what lies before me, not in what is fleeting."

Frigga's lips widened, a smile full and bright crossed her face.

Taking steps, slow and careful, she approached her son.

"Your father, hates seeing your heart so broken. He only wishes for it to be fixed, but we both know that that is something only you," she paused, stopping before him.

It was amazing, how much shorter then his mother was compared to him.

He remembered a time, when he was small enough to grab onto her dress, to tug and look up at her with his bright blue eyes.

Now he stared down at her, but it was never with disrespect.

His mother was one of the most respected women he had ever known.

"And the woman you love can fix. I know when true love is evident, my son. It was obvious by the look in your eyes when you had returned home."

Thor simply smiled, it wasn't nearly as bright and cheery as his mothers, but sad.

"She does not remember me," he reminded her, his voice serious.

She kept the smile on her face, as she reached a hand up to stroke back a strand of his long, untamed hair.

It hadn't been like that before, not until after he came back to Asgard from his exile.

"Everything happens in it's own time, and every love," she rested her hand just over his heart, her finger very lightly pressing against it.

She traced it down the side of his chest, his gaze following her finger as it slide down over his arm and found the hand that held his hammer.

Her hand wrapped firmly around his, as she had once done when he was a mere child.

It now held his hammer with him, as if they were bearing the hammers weight together.

Her eyes unwavering, she spoke the words of wisdom he had grown to love hearing from his wise, and caring mother.

"Starts with a spark."

Usually her words had left him feeling inspired, this time they had only left confusion in his heart.

As she left him alone to stare into the pit of the fire, he pondered what she had said.

Love began with a spark, that was what everyone had always said.

What this had to do with him..

He looked down at his hammer, and a sudden realization had hit him.

_A spark._

His eyes lit up suddenly, as if he had just come across a great discovery.

He would have to get to Heimdall at once.

Swinging his hammer in his hands, he launched himself out of the window, soaring across the sky and towards the bifrost, clearly unaware of the fact that his mother was watching him in the shadows, a smile spread across her face.


	5. The Sizzling Truth (Chp 4)

_Memories are made in the mind,  
and there if you search, you will find.  
There in the mind, so many things,  
so many memories it brings._

_-Jim Foulk, "Memories In The Mind"._

**Chapter Four**

**-Jane-**

**T**he cars engine hummed silently, the semi-busted radio in the old weather chasing vehicle was playing the bizarre play-list Darcy had left in here from the last time they chased a storm(Was it _Jay-Z_?).

Darcy had certainly made all the trips out to the desert rather interesting, but Jane could hardly focus on anything going on in the music or other parts of the real world.

Her mind was too busy focusing on the stuff going on outside of her tinted weather safe vehicle's windows, dark clouds began to form above the earth, in the distance bolts of lighting were beginning to touch the ground, making Jane's heart beat heavily within her chest.

This was what she had lived for, the thrill, and the adrenaline of being so close to danger, of always being on edge.

She could taste the iron bitter flavor of blood in her mouth, she was not even aware of the fact that the blood was coming from how hard she was biting down on her tongue.

Everything that had happened to her earlier this morning, the entire drive down here, none of it meant nothing to her, not now that she was here.

The dreams that had run through her head, they were left back at the small little town she had left behind.

Freedom, Oklahoma wasn't much of an attraction, but it was one of the closest places to the sort of small town Jane was use to.

With old buildings set on a dirt foundation, and the smiling, friendly faces that sat in the mostly family owned business', Jane felt more like herself then anywhere else.

There was also the fact, that Oklahoma was well known for some of the most violent storms, including the tornado that had wiped out an entire city.

She was thankful that her home town had remained untouched, especially with what happened at the old one.

The results of her dreams came from the events that took place that day, making her stomach churn with rage.

She could not focus on that right now, though.

The storm was about to hit the area, and she needed to have her gear ready.

She shut off her cell phone, ignoring the hundreds of thousands of texts that Erik and Darcy have sent her, and she got to work on turning the different devices on in her vehicle.

A weather radar went off in the corner of the the vehicle, her camera coming to life within her hands.

It was truly simple, she'd set the camera up outside of her vehicle and she'd watch the storm from the safety of her vehicle.

Erik thought a trip like this was dangerous for someone to face on their own, but she was going to prove that she was more then capable of handling it herself.

She was about to open the top of her weather vehicle to set the camera on top, when a flash of lightning struck down near the edge of her vehicle.

With a gasp, she lost her balance and had fallen onto the floor of the vehicle, the camera landing beside her and her head making contact with the hard interior.

The sight of stars filled her eyes, as a loud rumble of thunder shook the world around her.

Out of instinct, she drew her hands over her ears, blocking out the awful sound that shook the life out of her.

She had been in many storms before, but never one that had felt like an earthquake was taking place around her.

Erik was right, perhaps she shouldn't have gone out on her own.

Blinking the stars out of her eyes, she lifted herself up on to the desk that held the radar and other devices that proved to be useful in these sorts of events.

The screen to the radar was flashing, deformed images of the storm shown on the screen, but it was so bad that she could hardly make out if anything serious was hitting.

"_Shit."_ She had muttered under her breath, trying to bring something back up on the screen.

Malfunctioning, she hasn't seen anything quite like this before.

All of their gear was up-to-date, and high quality.

Something else had to be wrong.

She had contemplated giving up on her gear working again, and just packing up and heading home, but then she had turned to see the camera laying on the floor from where she had fallen earlier.

Maybe it was from the impact of her head hitting the hard wall of the vehicle, but in this moment, it had felt like a great idea.

Grabbing the camera in her hands, she opened the door to the vehicle and climbed into the storm.

The clouds were still big, black and angry, the wind blowing her tiny frame with rage.

Her light brown hair whipped around her, slapping her face and making it even harder to see.

There was the distant rumbles of thunder in the distant, but nothing like the roar that she had heard just a few moments earlier.

Pushing her hair away from her eyes, she looked into the angry and bitter clouds expecting to see dark colors, but was surprised to see the start of a funnel forming in the clouds.

Her jaw hung open in complete surprise, the camera dropping from her hand in shock.

She had never been this close to a cloud of these sorts, never envisioned that she would hear the unwelcoming howl of what sounded like a hundred fright trains.

Something seized forward from the back of her mind, causing her to nearly collapse against the frame of her vehicle.

It was Darcy's voice, screaming out, calling out for her to run.

The visions flashed before her eyes like a series of scenes, her running towards the limp figure, her laying on the ground, pain coursing through her body.

Someone with strong arms lifting her, the same sounds of the freight train coming towards her.

Jane had snapped out of the vision with the same startled gasp, only this time she had doubled over onto the ground, and lost what little contents were in her stomach.

Something about the memories, she felt that they were connected to this storm.

Maybe it was destiny that she had come out here, maybe it was suicide.

Whatever it was, she knew that she was no longer safe out here.

She had lifted her weary frame from the ground, and stumbled her way towards the door of the vehicle.

She reached out to climb into the safety of the vehicle, when the sudden pain had pierced her body.

It was like she had bit into something connected to electricity, the taste of iron made her stomach churn with violent rage.

The reaction made it feel as if her hair was standing on end, and when she had realized what was happening, it was already too late.

The strike was enough to send her flying backwards, her body striking the hard dirt with an incredible force, her head striking the ground.

There was the smell of sizzling, something like burnt food or rubber filling the air.

Her mind spun with the rapid swirling of the memories that were there before, Darcy wailing out for her, the strong arms lifting her as if she were nothing but a feather.

Those memories had faded into oblivion, like someone had fried the brain within her mind, and left those thoughts to melt.

Instead, new memories had resurfaced, memories that she swore, she had no knowledge of before.

It was a funnel, much like the one she had seen moments before, but there was an aura to it that made it known, something was off.

Next thing she knew she was screaming at Darcy, grabbing the wheel of the vehicle they were driving and pulling it towards the strange funnel cloud.

There was the sickening thud, as a large body struck the side of their car, both girls had let go of the wheel with a shriek.

Once the vehicle had spun to a stop, Jane's heart pounded nervously against her rib cage, gasping as she raced out of the vehicle at lightning speed.

The flashlight flashed upon a figure laying in the dirt ground, only to reveal one of the most breath taking people she had ever laid her eyes upon.

His hair was long, sort of unruly but not completely unkempt.

His eyes were a bright blue, like the sky emerging from a set of dark stormy clouds.

This man wasn't from earth, he was living proof that life existed in more places then just on earth.

The visions flooded back into her mind, making it nearly difficult to breath, as if she were drowning underneath them all.

She _looked_ at him like an experiment, she _saw_ him shirtless, he _talked_ her into breaking into a high security research area, and she _trusted _him.

Most importantly, was the fact that she had realized he was the main behind the ring on her finger, for it was his promise that he returned to her.

She _loved _him.

Her lungs were to the point to collapsing, her breath rigid and coming out in short gasps.

She was dying, or maybe she was blacking out, not that any of that mattered.

She had come to know that this entire year she had live through, was a complete lie.

That high security place that man had broken into, turned out to be an organization that specialized in weird occurrences.

They tampered with her brain, tampered with her _friends _brains.

Now as she laid dying, there was one name floating through her brain, one name that had mattered more then anyone's.

_Thor._


End file.
